


White

by EnigmaticSplendor



Series: Lace [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Scott McCall, Dom!Danny, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Panty Kink, sub!Scott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 20:53:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1278472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnigmaticSplendor/pseuds/EnigmaticSplendor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes compromise can be lovely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White

**Author's Note:**

> Short Dom!Danny ficlet uwu

Scott doesn't usually like to wear white panties. They're not quite his style and they stain so easily. But these are so soft and comfortable that he can't bring himself to really mind ( although he insists that the next pair be red at the very least).

Danny promises that he’ll make it worth his while and Scott doesn't have a reason to doubt him when he pulls out his cock and presses it against his lips, pushing into his hot wet mouth slowly. Scott licks at the tip swirling his tongue around and teasing the slit in the way that makes Danny shudder. His hand moves to hold the back of his head, pushing him down further onto his cock. Scott moans, cheeks hollowing out around him, reaching for his thighs with searching hands.

"Keep your palms flat on the bed." Danny hissed, keeping a firm hold on his hair. Scott’s fingers fist into the sheets and he relaxes his throat leaning forward to swallow him down eagerly.

"Fuck!" His hand fists in his hair tighter, thrusting in and out of his mouth shallowly. Scott makes the most deliciously obscene noises when he sucks him off, slurping on the head of his cock, swallowing him down with filthy moans, choking on his cock when he jerks his hips forward just a bit too roughly. But never stops, dedicated to sucking Danny off like it was job, cheeks hollow and eyes half-lidded in pleasure.

Danny wouldn't last much longer at this rate, not with Scott using his mouth like that. It keeps building up in him, like a steady rising pressure, set to burst at any moment. His cock twitches and his grip on Scott’s hair becomes almost painful. He pulls out at the very last second, watching streaks of his cum splash against his face and into his open mouth.


End file.
